This invention relates to a stocking that incorporates various types of healing devices such as, but not limited to, crystals for healing various bodily ailments.
Various types of devices for various reasons have been attached to wearing apparel. For example in one earlier invention, an ornament for a stocking is attached by fusing is disclosed. Another prior art invention discloses a stocking which has an ornament attached by adhesive.
Another invention discloses a stocking with an ornament which can be detachably mounted on hosiery. Still another invention discloses various healing elements which are worn on the body of a user, for example in a pouch.
Stockings or other wearing apparel which incorporate other devices are disclosed in the known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,569,398 to Burd et al. an ornament for a stocking is attached by fusing is disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,596,965 to Troy discloses a stocking which has an ornament attached by adhesive.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,667,004 to Sanson discloses a stocking with an ornament which can be detachably mounted on hosiery.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,014,973 to Kaufman discloses various healing elements which are worn on the body of a user, for example in a pouch.
In the present invention a pantyhose/stocking incorporates various types of healing devices such as, but not limited to, crystals for healing various bodily ailments all as will be detailed in the specification that follows hereafter.
This invention relates to a stocking or hosiery which incorporates various types of naturally occurring healing devices such as, but not limited to, crystals for healing various bodily ailments.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide for an improved type of stocking or pantyhose which incorporates healing elements.
Another object is to provide for such a stocking in which the healing elements are natural occurring earth elements incorporated into the stocking either at the waistband front or back , or both, or the region of the upper ankle band.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to readers from a consideration of the ensuing description and the accompanying drawings.